


“渡海！！”

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat





	“渡海！！”

“渡海！！”  
手间上传来的力度很大，渡海将你拉进没有人的清洁工具房，将你抵在墙上，顺手反锁房间，无视你的推开，一只手禁锢在自己的怀里，一只手强行扳过你的脸，狠狠直入你的口腔  
没有往日的缠绵、温柔、细腻..  
冷漠、生硬、强势让你感到眼前的渡海，很可怕  
“渡…唔…渡海…唔…”  
手上嘴上的力度完全没有放轻，结束完嘴上动作，强行扳过你脸的手直接滑到你衣服里面  
嘶…  
他像一匹失去理智的狼，撕扯着你身上的衣服，脱掉包裹着樱桃的保护罩，一手托起某一团，低下头，狠狠地朝那吮吸  
“嘶呜～征…不要呜…”  
一开始吮吸的力度很大，你的眼睛开始泛红，紧咬住环在渡海脖子上的手臂，不敢吭声，渡海见你不出声，吮吸变成轻咬  
你从对渡海的拒绝换成情欲上的迎合，一条腿无声无息地架置在他的腰上，享受着..害怕着..虽然眼前的男人在你身上发泄情绪，手上的力度无情、粗暴，但你还是应付着他，接受着他对你的‘洗礼’  
他放下托起你胸的手，扯下他的下身物以及你的裤子，已经湿透的内裤紧紧黏住你正在高速收缩的花蕊，渡海伸手将内裤往息肉旁一拨，不加前戏，直往你的花穴伸进三根手指  
“啊！”  
突然的袭进让你措手不及直接尖叫，委屈感伴随着生理盐水和眼泪一起冲出眼眶，顺着脸颊流到渡海的手上  
下体的动作快速、不停地来回进出，被咬住的樱桃早已经在渡海嘴里的舌头疯狂地打转.. 樱桃被放过时还掺杂着湿淋淋的透明液体，渡海放过你的红樱之后又单枪直入你的嘴里  
花穴内的手指触碰到敏感区，你的身体直接往墙后弓了起来，渡海见此，直往那处进攻  
“嗯哼～……啊！…”  
你抽搐着身体，爱液随着渡海的指缝中流到地上，花穴内的息肉紧紧地包裹着渡海的那三根手指，暂时失去‘爱惜’之情的渡海抽离出手指，忽然的空虚让你想得到更多，眼里的泪水不停往眼眶流出  
“征…征司郎～哼呜…给…嗯～给我～…”  
“你说点我喜欢的，我就给你。”  
嘶哑低沉愤怒强忍的声音在你的耳边响起，你看不见渡海现在脸上的表情是什么样，但唯一的直觉是——他在笑，生气地笑了  
“我呜…我想要…呜想要…渡海…你的…进唔～！”  
柱体猛然进袭直入深处，在你体内从大开始变得更大  
热…很热…封闭的空间让你和渡海两副裸露的身躯大汗淋漓  
渡海直往你花穴深处疯狂打桩，伸出一只手将你脸上的泪水抹掉；碰撞声，流出的水声，掺杂着你的呻吟声，给渡海更加多的动力，内壁不停地收缩柱体，突然一个紧吸  
“啊唔～…”“嗯…”  
声音同时发出，渡海将一切灌注在你的体内，热浪一股股朝你的小腹填充、翻滚，与你的爱液交融，白色混浊物和透明液体混合在花穴与柱体间的缝隙中流出  
你无力的倒在渡海身上，听着他的低喘…  
渡海将柱体抽离出你的体内，白液丝在外面灯光的照射下显得亮透；他直起身，将怀里已经灵魂出窍的你重新紧抱，手撩起遮挡住你脸的湿透发丝，低头吻住你的额头..见你双眸消散的失神慢慢凝聚，但身体还在微微发颤，他为你和自己穿上地上的衣物，将你横抱起来，打开被反锁的门，走回到他的房间  
在渡海怀里的你，感觉下身已经是一片被搅拌完的泥泽，被强行要了之后困意正噬吞你的意识，你稍稍硬撑着困意抬头看着抱你回房的渡海，刚刚的冷漠、无情全都消散，眼底里的温柔让你感觉到那个疼惜你，深爱着你的渡海征司郎回来了..  
还没回到房间你就睡倒在渡海的怀中，回到房间，渡海小心翼翼把你放在床上，褪去刚刚弄脏的衣物，轻轻的帮你擦拭干净身体，换上新的衣物  
渡海想起佐伯倒下时你第一个冲到他的身边，自己内心的怒气直冲上脑，虽然将佐伯被自己救了回来，嘴角挂着笑容，但见你对佐伯这么紧张，直接强拉着你离开包厢带进无人的清洁房，将你抵在墙上，心里对佐伯的恨意以及你担心看着佐伯的眼神..一时失去理智，将自己生气、吃醋等情绪通通都发泄在你身上，无视你的哭泣和恐惧，强要了你..  
“对不起…”  
手指附在还有泪渍残留的脸上，眼底里的爱意和歉意不加半点掩盖直望着熟睡的你，见你红肿的双眼和手臂上出血的牙印，让渡海心疼…后悔…俯身低头吻了一下你的手臂上的牙印、眼睛和唇，为你盖上被子，将调好房间里的空调温度，看了你一眼后，转身离开了房间，独自回到东城大学…


End file.
